jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spezialeinheit der Allianz
Die Spezialeinheit der Allianz, kurz SpecForce, war eine spezielle Einsatztruppe der Rebellen-Allianz und wurde auf vielen Kriegs- und Krisenschauplätzen eingesetzt. General Crix Madine übernahm, nachdem er zur Rebellen-Allianz übergelaufen war, die desolat geführte SpecForce und reformierte sie grundlegend. Danach war sie eine schlagkräftige und gefürchtete Spezialeinheit der Rebellen. Die Spezialeinheit setzte sich aus mehreren Regimentern zusammen, die jeweils ihre eigenen Spezialgebiete hatten, und bestand insgesamt nur aus einer recht kleinen Anzahl von Soldaten, die jedoch im Gegensatz zur regulären Armee der Rebellen über spezielle Ausrüstung verfügten und eine professionelle Ausbildung durchliefen. Sie kämpften unter anderem in der Schlacht von Hoth und der Schlacht von Endor. Nach der Eroberung Coruscants durch die Neue Republik im Jahr 6 NSY wurde die Spezialeinheit durch das Oberkommando wieder aufgelöst und zur Spezialeinheit der Neuen Republik umgewandelt. Beschreibung miniatur|links|[[Rebellen-Marines|Marines im Einsatz.]] Die Spezialeinheit des Oberkommandos der Allianz wurde von der Rebellion ins Leben gerufen, um die unmöglichsten und riskantesten Operationen gegen den Feind, das Imperium, durchzuführen, weshalb es sich um eine Einheit besonders gut ausgebildeter Soldaten handelte. Diese übernahmen jegliche Missionen, die regulären Einheiten nicht anvertraut werden konnten. Die SpecForce, wie die Einheit überwiegend bezeichnet wurde, unterteilte sich dabei in mehrere Regimenter, mit einer ganzen Reihe spezieller Einsatzgebiete. Die gesamte Spezialeinheit setzte sich aus professionellen, uniformierten Soldaten mit militärischer Ausbildung zusammen und sollte nicht mit der SpecOps verwechselt werden, einer weniger professionellen Einheit, mit der die Spezialeinheit in Konkurrenz stand. Die Einheit als solche, wie sie von Crix Madine kommandiert wurde, setzte sich aus verhältnismäßig wenigen Mitgliedern zusammen, etwa dem Umfang von zehn Divisionen entsprechend, und war ähnlich der Imperialen Armee strukturiert. Sie unterteilte sich in Divisionen, Regimenter, Kompanien, Platoons und Squads. Jedoch wurden sie auf dem Feld selten in derartigen Konstellationen eingesetzt, stattdessen setzten sie sich zu individuellen Einsatzgruppen zusammen, mit einer Anzahl an Soldaten und Ausrüstung, die sich ganz nach der jeweiligen Mission richtete. Ebenso wie das Imperium war die Allianz auf ihre spezielles Militär angewiesen, welches die reguläre Armee in ihren Missionen grundlegend unterstützte. Doch obwohl die Spezialeinheit wesentlich effizienter und besser ausgebildet war, war sie keinesfalls wichtiger als die reguläre Armee. Im Großen und Ganzen diente sie zu deren Unterstützung, womit eher das Gegenteil der Fall war, und führte überdies besonders komplizierte und schwierige Missionen aus. Die Mitglieder der SpecForce wurden oft sogar als die beste Kampfeinheit in der gesamten Galaxis angesehen.Handbuch der Rebellenallianz Allgemein schafften es nur wenige Individuen in die Reihen einer Spezialeinheit, sowohl innerhalb der Spezialeinheit des Imperiums als auch dem Gegenstück bei der Rebellen-Allianz. Insbesondere im Falle des Imperiums waren die Anforderungen enorm, und es wurde nicht nur die körperliche und geistige Verfassung der Kandidaten gründlich überprüft, sondern auch jedes Detail ihrer jeweiligen Vergangenheit. Hierbei griff man auch auf ausführliche Befragungen von Bekannten und Verwandten der Kandidaten zurück, was hingegen in der SpecForce eher eine Seltenheit darstellte. Lediglich die Kandidaten selbst wurden überprüft, und da man großen Wert darauf legte, potentielle Verräter oder untaugliche Soldaten von vornherein zu disqualifizieren, wurden die Befragungen und Prüfungen der Männer und Frauen mit äußerster Gründlichkeit und von Spezialisten durchgeführt. Durch den Spezismus des Imperiums (NiM) ergab es sich, dass viele Nichtmenschen einen Hass auf das Imperium entwickelten und zu jeder Zeit ein großer Andrang an nichtmenschlichen Kandidaten vorhanden war. Durch besondere Vorteile und Eigenschaften erwiesen sich viele Spezies in speziellen Einsatzgebieten als hervorragend einsetzbar, womit die SpecForce noch effizienter werden konnte und das Imperium sich durch seine Anti-Alien-Gesetze hinsichtlich der Qualität seiner Spezialeinheit, verglichen mit der SpecForce, selbst disqualifizierte. Die Einsätze der SpecForce wurden in unterschiedliches Vorgehen unterteilt, darunter blitzschnelle Anschläge gegen schlecht gesicherte Ziele zur Demoralisierung des Feindes. Die so genannten Hinterhalte hatten den Zweck, besondere Ausrüstung oder Personen zu erbeuten und/oder diese unschädlich zu machen. Als kritische Einsätze galten Einsätze wie etwa der Angriff auf den Schildgenerator auf Endor, was ein typisches Beispiel für einen solchen Einsatz war. Oft dienten solche Missionen zur Unterstützung anderer Unternehmungen. Dann führten sie noch Aufklärungseinsätze aus. Von jeher war eine gute Informationsanlage entscheidend für den Ausgang einer Schlacht. Umso besser war es, wenn das Einsatzteam einen oder mehrere Gefangene machte, die zusätzlich verhört werden konnten.Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File, Ausgabe 30 SpecForce-Operationen hatten stets ausgewählte Ziele und erhielten den Einsatzbefehl immer erst nach genauester Planung. Die Beziehung zwischen der SpecForce und dem Geheimdienst der Rebellen-Allianz war daher äußerst eng; oft gingen die beiden Organisationen gemeinsam gegen ein Ziel vor. Stets ruhig, aber in Bewegung zu bleiben und den Feind in Sicherheit zu wiegen galt als oberste Prämisse. Eine Grundvoraussetzung dafür war, nichts Unüberlegtes zu unternehmen und sich auf seine Kameraden absolut verlassen zu können. Danach lautete die Regel jeder Operation schlicht: Die Mission so schnell und effizient wie möglich ausführen. Leben in der SpecForce Ausbildung miniatur|rechts|Nahkampftraining der SpecForce. Wie auch in der imperialen Spezialeinheit, absolvierten die Kandidaten sowohl eine Grund- als auch eine Spezialausbildung, noch bevor sie für die Spezialeinheit zugelassen wurden. Sobald sie für diese ausgewählt wurden, durchlebten sie ein spezielles Training in einem dafür vorgesehenen Camp. Die Standards waren hier äußerst hoch gesteckt, ebenso hoch war die Rate derer, die diesem Standard nicht gewachsen waren und somit disqualifiziert wurden, weshalb auch ein großer Teil der regulären Truppen der Allianz aus gescheiterten Kandidaten der SpecForce bestand. Ein Versagen wurden niemandem vorgeworfen, da nur die besten Soldaten nicht versagten, weshalb niemand sich seine Karrierechancen verbaute, indem er immerhin versuchte, die Ausbildung innerhalb der SpecForce zu absolvieren. Tatsächlich galt sogar bereits die Zulassung zur Ausbildung, unabhängig vom anschließenden Erfolg, als hohe Wertschätzung der Fähigkeiten des jeweiligen Soldaten. Die Identitäten der Anwärter wurden nach außen hin streng geheim gehalten, und ihre ID-Karten, die zur Identifikation innerhalb der Spezialeinheit dienten, beinhalteten ein holographisches Abbild und gaben lediglich Ausschluss über den Rang und ein paar weitere Informationen, jedoch nicht über den Namen des Soldaten. Falls die Identifikationsnummer eines Spec-Force-Soldaten dem Feind bekannt wurde, wurde dessen Familie sofort unter Bewachung gestellt und geschützt. Die Ausbildung begann mit zwei Monaten des Trainings im Umgang mit Blastern, Slugthrowern, schweren Waffen und Handwaffen. Es wurden etliche Übungseinsätze durchgeführt, neben diesen lagen aber auch Taktiken und militärische Geschichte, Theorie und Praxis im Vordergrund. Sobald dieses Training beendet war, widmeten sich die Soldaten einem vierwöchigen Spezialisierungsprogramm, in welchem sie auf die Schwerpunkte des jeweiligen Regiments vorbereitet wurden, dem sie später angehören würden. Die Wartung der persönlichen Ausrüstung unterlag den Soldaten jeweils selbst, während die Ausrüstung der Einheiten als Ganze von den Technikern instandgehalten wurde. Freizeit Die meiste Zeit verbrachten die Soldaten mit dem Training, der Wartung ihrer Ausrüstung und Wanderungen, nur äußerst selten waren sie auf Missionen unterwegs. Der Rest ihrer Zeit gestaltete sich dagegen eher gewöhnlich, immer unterbrochen von Momenten, die sich durch Gefahr und absoluten Stress auszeichneten. Dies stellte einen starken Kontrast zum Leben der regulären Truppen der Allianz dar, denn während die Missionen der Spezialeinheit kurz und aufregend verliefen, waren die der regulären Armee meist langwierig und wenig ereignisreich. Die Zeit zwischen ihren Missionen mussten sie mit Training nutzen, um sich fit zu halten und auf den nächsten Einsatz vorbereitet zu sein. Viel Zeit wurde auch in den Wiederaufbau von zerstörten Gegenden auf Planeten investiert, oder unterwegs auf Schiffen verbracht, außerdem waren die Soldaten der Spezialeinheit bekannt dafür, gefährliche Sportarten zu betreiben. Die Mitglieder einzelner Einheiten verbrachten beinahe ihre gesamte Zeit miteinander, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Bindung unter ihnen ebenso fest wie, oft sogar fester als, die Verbindung zu ihren jeweiligen Familienmitgliedern. Wenn ein Soldat nicht mit seiner Einheit klar kam, wurde er in eine andere versetzt, und wenn er sich letztendlich in keine der Truppen einfügen konnte, teilte man ihn den SpecOps zu. Da diese von den Spec-Force-Mitgliedern als minderwertige Soldaten betrachtet wurden, galt dies als große Peinlichkeit. Rangordnung Offiziere Viele der menschlichen SpecForce-Mitglieder, die einen Offiziersrang bekleideten, blickten auf einen Dienst in den Reihen des Imperiums zurück. Diese Individuen mussten sich vor ihrer Einstellung einer ausführlichen Untersuchung und Befragung durch den Geheimdienst der Allianz unterziehen, da ausgeschlossen werden musste, dass in den eigenen Reihen Doppelagenten ihr Unwesen trieben - und besonders in den Reihen der Offiziere musste einem solchen Fall vorgebeugt werden. Offiziere der SpecForce waren für gewöhnlich ein paar Jahre jünger als ihre Pedanten innerhalb der regulären Armee, insbesondere war dies in höheren Rängen der Fall. Diese Tatsache rührte daher, dass es innerhalb der Spezialeinheit zu äußerst schnellen Beförderungen kommen konnte, aufgrund von Erfolg, wegen der hohen Todesrate und wegen der geringeren Anzahl an Mitgliedern. Offiziere der SpecForce waren außerordentlich intelligent, körperlich fit und gehörten zu den besten Führungspersönlichkeiten in der Galaxis, was unabdinglich war, um den Respekt der überaus professionellen und effizienten Einheiten zu erlangen. Truppen Der typische Soldat innerhalb der SpecForce war etwas älter als ein typischer Soldat der regulären Truppen, verfügte über bessere körperliche Eigenschaften wie Kondition und Kraft, sowie eine höhere Intelligenz und mehr praktische und theoretische Erfahrung. Im Grunde setzten sich die Truppen aus den absolut besten Soldaten zusammen, die zu finden waren, und diese wurden durch ihre harte und umfangreiche Ausbildung zusätzlich perfektioniert. Dennoch waren auch sie keine Maschinen und hatten allesamt ein Privatleben, in welchem sie oft sehr wild und draufgängerisch sein konnten, während im Kampf jedoch absolute Disziplin vorherrschte. Während bereits die Soldaten der regulären Truppen innerhalb der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik für ihren Idealismus und ihr Engagement bekannt waren, waren dies die Mitglieder der SpecForce noch umso mehr. Ein großer Teil setzte sich, ebenso wie im Fall der Offiziere, aus früheren Soldaten des Imperiums zusammen, die desertiert waren. Alle hatten ihre Gründe, gegen das Imperium vorzugehen, und teilweise herrschte ein enormer Hass auf dieses vor. Ränge der SpecForce *General - befehligt eine Division *Colonel - befehligt ein Regiment (TK) *Major - befehligt ein Regiment oder eine Kompanie (TK) *Captain - befehligt eine Kompanie oder ein Platoon (TK) *Senior-Leutnant - befehligt ein Platoon (TK) *Leutnant - befehligt ein Platoon *Master Sergeant - befehligt ein Platoon (sekundäre Befehlsgewalt) *Sergeant - befehligt ein Squad *Senior-Soldat - befehligt ein Feuerteam *Soldat - keine Befehlsgewalt *TK = Offiziere dieses Ranges kommen als Kommandanten für Taskforces infrage (siehe Taskforce). Organisation Divisionen Alle Divisionen setzten sich aus mehreren Regimentern zusammen. Zu jeder Zeit waren etwa zehn Divisionen der SpecForce in der Galaxis verteilt, wobei eines davon einen ganz besonderen Status innehatte. Dieser Division, die als Kommando-Division bezeichnet wurde, stand ein besonderes, gemischtes Regiment zur Verfügung, das Spezialisten aus allen Fachgebieten beinhaltete und vor allem auch eine repräsentative Funktion erfüllte. Die oberste Division stand im ständigen Kontakt mit dem Oberkommando und verantwortete sich Crix Madine gegenüber persönlich. Die Spezialisten der Regimenter dieser Division waren in der jeweils aktuellen Heimatbasis stationiert oder unterstützten die die wichtigen Abteilungen der Streitmacht. Fünf weitere Divisionen waren in verschiedenen Regionen verteilt, die restlichen waren allesamt mobil und wechselten ihren Standort, je nach Instruktion. Regimenter miniatur|rechts|Ein Guerilla-Kämpfer, ein [[Infiltrationsgruppe|Infiltrator, ein Marine und ein Offizier.]] Die Regimenter wurden für gewöhnlich von einem Colonel befehligt, auch wenn es nicht unüblich war, dass ein Major das Kommando übernahm. Sie setzten sich aus drei bis fünf Kompanien zusammen, wobei es sich aber im Durchschnitt um eine Anzahl von vier Kompanien handelte. Sobald eine Mission bevorstand und ein Taskforce-Kommandant ausgewählt wurde, setzte sich dieser mit den Befehlshabern der einzelnen Regimenter in Verbindung und eine Taskforce wurde für die Operation zusammengestellt. Aus den Regimentern wurde hierfür eine bestimmte Anzahl von Spezialisten ausgewählt, es wurden niemals Regimenter auf Missionen geschickt, sondern Taskforces, die sich aus Teilen der Regimenter zusammensetzten. Was die grundsätzliche Definition der Regimenter anbelangte, so wurden die Soldaten nach ihrer gemeinsamen und gleich strukturierten Grund- und Spezialausbildung unterschiedlichen Trainings-Camps zugeteilt, um eine weitere, spezielle Ausbildung zu durchlaufen. Die zuvor erlernten Fähigkeiten wurden nun entweder speziell auf ein Maximum ausgearbeitet oder vernachlässigt, je nachdem in welchem Regiment die jeweiligen Soldaten später eingesetzt werden sollten. Dies richtete sich einerseits nach ihrer Spezies, da bestimmte Spezies Vorteile in gewissen Terrains aufweisen, andererseits auch nach ihren jeweiligen Talenten und Eigenschaften. In den meisten Fällen richtete sich das Regiment, in welches ein Soldat sich einreihte, nach der Umgebung, in der er aufgewachsen war und vor seiner Dienstzeit gelebt hatte, so stammten viele Mitglieder des dritten Regiments aus Stadtgebieten und viele Soldaten vierten Regiments vom Land oder aus der Wildnis. Die hauptsächlichen Spezialisierungen waren folgende sieben Regimenter, neben denen noch weitere, einzelne spezialisierte Teams existierten: * 01. Regiment - Raumoperationen: Die Marines wurden für den Nahkampf in der Schwerelosigkeit ausgebildet und trugen die teuren Raumanzüge. Zudem wurden sie für das Entern von Schiffen, zum Personenschutz und als Sicherheitskräfte auf besonderen Schiffen eingesetzt. Spezialisiert darauf, an Bord diverser Schiffe und im offenen Raum zu kämpfen, war das erste Regiment äußerst gut im waffenlosen Kampf und auf Operationen unter Nutzung von Raumanzügen trainiert. Zu typischen Ausrüstung zählten Vibro-Messer, Granaten und Gewehre. Sekundär richtete sich ihre Ausbildung auf technisches Wissen aus, Schleichkunst wurde im Training dieses Regiments äußerst gering gehalten. Wenn sie nicht im Einsatz waren, fungierten die SpaceOps, wie sie abgekürzt genannt wurden, als Sicherheitsdienst an Bord von Schiffen der Rebellen-Flotte oder auf Raumschiff-Basen. * 02. Regiment - Kundschafter: Die Aufgabe der Pfadfinder (oder auch Kundschafter) war es, sich in Feindgebiet zu begeben, Informationen zu sammeln und Landeplätze kurzzeitig zu halten respektive zu räumen. Sie drangen in unerforschtes Gebiet vor und kundschafteten für den Rest ihrer Einheit die dortige Lage aus. Sie wurden nur grundsätzlich im Nahkampf ausgebildet und somit im Kampf Mann zu Mann, verglichen mit kampforientierteren Regimentern wie den Infiltratoren, unterlegen. Sie waren jedoch ebenfalls in den Schleichkünsten bewandert. Pfadfinder verfügten über keine schwere Ausrüstung, ihre Stärke lag darin, den Feind zu überraschen und schnell und effektiv zu überwältigen. Sie waren darin ausgebildet, in fremden Gegenden zu überleben, waren Spezies-kundig und spezialisiert auf die Nutzung von Repulsor-Fahrzeugen. Zu ihrer Kampfausrüstung zählten Gewehre, Granaten, gelegentlich auch schwere Waffen. * 03. Regiment - Stadtguerillakämpfer: Die Stadtguerillakämpfer wurden im Straßen- und Häuserkampf ausgebildet und fanden sich bestens in verwinkelten Straßen und Gassen zurecht. Ihr Training war zwischen Kampf und List bzw. Schleichkunst äußerst balanciert, sodass sie in beiden Gebieten tauglich waren und diese kombinierten. Sekundär war für dieses Regiment die Ausbildung in technischen Angelegenheiten. Als ausgezeichnete Straßenkämpfer wussten sie sich die Bedingungen enger Gassen und komplizierter Kampfschauplätze zunutze zu machen und zum eigenen Vorteil zu verwenden. Sie waren auf keine spezielle Bewaffnung und Ausrüstung spezialisiert, sondern darauf, genau die zu nutzen, die ihnen gerade zur Verfügung stand, ob sie nun als Scharfschützen fungierten oder Explosionswaffen wie Granaten oder Bomben anwendeten, um den Feind auszuschalten. Experten waren sie im Kampf Mann gegen Mann, dem Umgang mit leichter Bewaffnung allgemein und genereller Kampflist. * 04. Regiment - Wildniskämpfer: Die Rangers waren spezialisiert auf den Einsatz in unwirtlichen oder lebensfeindlichen Gegenden, wie zum Beispiel auf Endor oder Hoth. Ebenso wie die Stadtguerillakämpfer waren sie darauf trainiert, das Gelände, auf welches sie spezialisiert waren, zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen, nur dass sich die Beschaffenheit ihres Terrains gänzlich von dem des anderen Regiments unterschied. Sie waren mobiler und nutzten oft Repulsorlift-Fahrzeuge, ähnlich den Pfadfindern. Einige Truppen des vierten Regiments waren auf spezielle Gegenden spezialisiert, darunter Gebirge, Unterwasser, Wälder und Höhlen. Unter den auf Unterwassereinsätze spezialisierten Einheiten befanden sich hauptsächlich Quarren und Mon Calamari, da die SpecForce auch in diesem Fall darauf achtete, die Vorteile einzelner Spezies für bestimmte Missionszwecke auszunutzen. miniatur|rechts|[[Infiltrationsgruppe|Infiltratoren, die gefürchtetste Einheit.]] * 05. Regiment - Infiltrationsgruppe: Die Infiltratoren waren das gefürchtetste Regiment der SpecForce, besonders in der Schleichkunst und im waffenlosen Kampf trainiert und zu effizienten Killern ausgebildet. Sie fungierten als die Saboteure, Spione und Attentäter der Spezialeinheit, oft kämpften sie hinter den feindlichen Linien und verfügten nur über die nötigste Ausrüstung. Infiltratoren waren im Einzelnen für ihren besonderen Hass auf das Imperium bekannt und wurden oft auf diesem Kriterium basierend für ihre Aufgabe ausgewählt. Sie sorgten für die nötige Verwirrung in den Rängen des Feindes und waren mit Vibro-Messern und Garotten ausgerüstet. Infiltratoren wurden dazu ausgebildet, Suizid zu begehen, bevor sie in Gefangenschaft geraten konnten.Schatten der Erinnerung * 06. Regiment - Schwergeschützspezialisten: Das sechste Regiment, die Kanoniere, wurden zur Unterstützung ihrer Einheit eingesetzt und schützten diese gegen feindlichen Beschuss durch Fahrzeuge, Gleiter und Schiffe. Sie gewährten die nötige Deckung und den Feuerschutz, während die restliche Einheit in gut gesicherte Gebiete vordringen konnte. Zudem wurden sie als Bordkanoniere für Schiffe ausgebildet. Trotz des umfassenden und hervorragenden Trainings war die Todesrate in diesem Regiment äußerst hoch. Dies war der Tatsache zuzuschreiben, dass sich die feindlichen Verbände voll und ganz auf die Stellungen der Schwergeschütze konzentrierten, sobald diese ausgemacht wurden. Aufgrund dessen wurden Schwergeschützspezialisten darauf trainiert, eher zu sterben als ihre Stellungen aufzugeben, da ein Entkommen ohnehin kaum möglich war und sie somit das Grenzmaß an Effektivität leisten konnten. Das Training der Mitglieder dieses Regiments konzentrierte sich fast gänzlich auf die Anwendung von Waffen, wobei aber auch leichte Bewaffnung nicht außer Acht gelassen wurde. Die wenigen Veteranen dieses Regiments, die trotz der hohen Todesrate mehrere Schlachten überlebten, galten als besonders furchterregende Kämpfer. * 07. Regiment – Techniker: Das siebte Regiment waren die Techniker, die jedoch nicht als eigene Einheit operierten. Sie wurden den einzelnen Einheiten zur Unterstützung zugewiesen und dienten sowohl für Reparaturen der Ausrüstung als auch zur Errichtung von Basen aus zur Verfügung stehenden Materialien. Daneben fielen noch andere Aufgaben in ihren Bereich, darunter die medizinische Versorgung verwundeter Einsatzmitglieder. Techniker waren im Normalfall ineffizient als Kämpfer, dennoch waren sie als vollwertige SpecForce-Mitglieder ausgebildet und gewährleisteten in ihrem Gebiet professionelle Unterstützung. * Weitere Spezialisten: Zu den weiteren Abteilungen innerhalb der SpecForce, die keine eigenen Regimenter bildeten, gehörten Mechaniker, Fahrer, Kommunikationsexperten, Piloten, Mediziner und noch eine ganze Reihe anderer, vereinzelter. Sie erfüllten lediglich eine unterstützende Funktion, waren aber nicht weniger Teil der SpecForce, weshalb an sie die gleichen Voraussetzungen gestellt wurden. Kompanien Kompanien bestanden aus etwa fünf Zügen und wurden von einem Captain oder Major angeführt, sie waren außerdem die größte, einzelne Einheit, die als solche in Aktion trat. Es gab zwei unterschiedliche Sorten von Kompanien, die einen setzten sich aus einem Team von Spezialisten desselben Gebiets zusammen und kamen somit selten als Einheit zum Einsatz. Die anderen wurden aus drei oder vier Züge desselben Spezialgebiets zusammengeführt, mit drei oder vier weiteren, die Spezialisten unterschiedlicher Regimenter beinhalteten. So konnte beispielsweise eine Kompanie als Wildniskämpfer agieren, jedoch mit der Unterstützung von ein paar vereinzelten Infiltratoren innerhalb derselben Kompanie. Kompanien wurden, in beiden Fällen, mit Buchstaben aus dem Aurebesh kenntlich gemacht (Aurek-Kompanie, Besh-Kompanie, Cresh-Kompanie, etc.). Platoons, Squads und Feuerteams Platoons innerhalb der SpecForce setzten sich aus vier Squads zusammen und wurden von einem Leutnant angeführt. Jedem Platoon wurde zur Identifikation eine Nummer zugewiesen, und oft wurden sie unter einander vermischt, um kleine, effektive Taskforces zu bilden. Die Squads der Spezialeinheit wurden von einem Sergeant befehligt und bestanden aus minimal fünf und maximal fünfzehn Soldaten. Squads wurden nach Farbe identifiziert, etwa Blau-Team oder Rot-Team, allerdings konnten diese sich schnell ändern, sodass einem Team aus irgendwelchen Gründen eine andere Farbe zugewiesen wurde. Oft bestanden Squads aus Mitgliedern desselben Spezialgebiets, waren aber in bestimmten Fällen gemischt. Sie blieben als Einheit fest zusammen, sodass sie sich auf einander einstellen und ergänzen konnten. Feuerteams bestanden aus zwei bis fünf Soldaten und waren die kleinste Einheit innerhalb der SpecForce. Sie bestanden deshalb, da Soldaten der Spezialeinheit niemals alleine in ein Gefecht ziehen sollten, somit waren sie immer mindestens zu zweit. Feuerteams wurden von Senior-Soldaten angeführt, die in Scandocs oft auch als Erste Soldaten aufgeführt wurden. Taskforces Eine Taskforce war keine Einstufung im gleichen Sinne wie etwa Squads oder Platoons. Alle Einsätze der Spezialeinheit wurden von derartigen Einheiten ausgeführt, die in der Größe eines Regiments auftreten und aus mehreren Squads bestehen konnten, wobei die meisten Taskforces jedoch von der Anzahl her eher Platoons oder Kompanien glichen. Sie setzten sich je nach Mission aus den bereits genannten Abteilungen zusammen, und je nachdem, was für diese gefordert war, beinhalteten sie eine gewisse Anzahl von Spezialisten des einen und weniger oder mehr Spezialisten aus anderen Gebieten. Somit konnte eine Taskforce aus einer kompletten Kompanie bestehen (niemals aus einem Regiment) oder sich aus zwei oder drei Squads zusammensetzen, deren Schwerpunkt entweder im Stadtkampf, Wildniskampf, der Infiltration oder einem der anderen Gebiete lagen. Ebenso wurden Squads und Kompanien, Feuerteams und Platoons mit einander zusammengesetzt. Angeführt wurden Taskforces jeweils von einem temporär für diesen Posten ausgewählten Offizier, der die volle Verantwortung für den Ablauf und Erfolg des Einsatzes übernahm. Ein solcher Posten war weder begehrt noch vorteilhaft. Aus welchem Rang der Offizier für die Aufgabe erwählt wurde, hing von der Größe der Taskforce ab, beispielsweise wurden Einheiten von der Größe eines Platoons gewöhnlich von einem Leutnant kommandiert, der in diesem Fall als Taskforce-Kommandant diente. Geschichte miniatur|links|[[Crix Madine revolutionierte die SpecForce.]] Der ursprüngliche Plan der Allianz zur Entwicklung einer militärischen Streitmacht war aus unterschiedlichen Gründen sehr undeutlich und naiv, in Anbetracht der Gegebenheiten und besonders aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die wenigsten der ursprünglich an der Planung Beteiligten militärische Vorkenntnisse aufwiesen. Es ergab sich jedoch, dass die Rebellen einige kompetente Unterstützer wie Jan Dodonna, Adar Tallon, Pashna Starkiller und Vanden Willard rekrutieren und für diese Sache gewinnen konnten. Die Strategie Bail Organas zur Bekämpfung des Imperiums sollte in drei Schritten verlaufen, beginnend mit Aufständen, Vorbereitungen und politischer Machtgewinnung, gefolgt von Anschlägen (als Schattenkrieg bekannt), was schließlich in einem Krieg im eigentlichen Sinne enden würde, wenn die Allianz bereits an Einfluss gewonnen hatte. Der erste Teil des Plans verlief über mehrere Jahre hinweg, und mit der Phase Zwei des Widerstands wurde die Dringlichkeit einer speziellen Streitkraft immer deutlicher. Die im Anschluss geformte Spezialeinheit unterteilte sich zunächst in zwei einfache Regimenter, bestehend aus Kampf- und Aufklärungseinheiten, und entwickelte sich über mehrere Missionen zu dem, was sie später sein sollte. Die beiden Regimenter wurden während dieser Zeit in mehrere kleinere aufgeteilt, sieben hauptsächliche und viele kleinere, spezialisierte Einheiten. Allerdings begann die Ordnung schnell ins Wanken zu geraten, da die SpecForce Zuwachs bekam, die nötige Kontrolle und Koordination jedoch nicht gegeben war und eine immer größere Spezialeinheit ohne wirkliche Struktur dastand. Etwa im Jahr 0 NSY, kurze Zeit nach der Schlacht von Yavin, desertierte Crix Madine und übernahm anschließend das Kommando über die SpecForce, was eine bedeutende Veränderung mit sich brachte. Madine revolutionierte die Einheit grundlegend und führte ebenso gnadenlose wie effiziente Veränderungen ein, Beförderungen wie Rausschmisse und Umsortierungen. Die Spezialeinheit wurde somit zu einer militärischen Streitmacht, die das Imperium fürchtete, und wenn dessen Propaganda von Rebellen-Terroristen zu berichten hatte, bezog man sich damit auf die SpecForce. Als der dritte Teil des Plans, den Bail Organa aufgestellt hatte, seine Anfänge nahm, kam die SpecForce mehr und mehr zum Einsatz und war wichtiger denn je. Im Jahr 1 NSY wirkten Truppen der Spezialeinheit in der Scharmützel beim Jade-Mond bei der Zerstörung der imperialen Basis auf dem Mond mit. Sie beteiligten sich mit Kampfpanzern in Kooperation mit der Renegaten-Staffel an dem Gefecht. Im Scharmützel von Fest half die SpecForce bei der Entwendung von drei imperialen AT-PTs.Rogue Squadron (Videospiel) In der Schlacht von Hoth waren 3 NSY insgesamt 1000 SpecForce-Soldaten beteiligt, aufgeteilt in fünf Kompanien. Sie waren maßgeblich am Erfolg der Evakuierung infolge der Niederlage beteiligt. Neben ihnen nahmen allerdings auch unerfahrene Soldaten und eher unabhängige Unterstützer teil.Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back Während der Schlacht von Kothlis kamen Truppen der Spezialeinheit zum Einsatz, um die Daten des Zweiten Todessterns zu bergen. In der späteren Scharmützel von Prefsbelt IV infiltrierten sie die dortige Akademie, um Informationen für die Renegaten-Staffel zu bergen.Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader Ein großer Teil der Truppen, die in der Schlacht auf Hoth kämpften, waren im Jahr 4 NSY auch in der anschließenden Schlacht von Endor beteiligt.Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi Nach der Schlacht von Endor begannen einige Umgestaltungen, die auch die SpecForce betrafen, so wurde beispielsweise bereits zur Anfangszeit der Neuen Republik die Infiltrationsgruppe vom Oberkommando aufgelöst. Mit der Eroberung Coruscants durch die Neue Republik, im Jahr 6 NSY, wurde die Spezialeinheit der Allianz in die Spezialeinheit der Neuen Republik umgewandelt. Bis zu seinem Tod im Jahr 12 NSY stand die neue SpecForce, die sich in einigen Bereichen von der alten unterschied, unter General Madines Kommando. Besondere Einheiten der SpecForce *Bacta-Trupp *Eclipse-Team *Endor-Stoßtrupp *Katarn-Kommando *Nishr Taskforce *Outpost Cinder *Taskforce Shen *Team 19 Hinter den Kulissen * Da der Großteil der Klassischen Trilogie in England gedreht wurde, waren äußerst viele Engländer unter den Darstellern der weniger vordergründigen Individuen der Rebellen-Truppen. Die Dialoge dieser englischen Akteure wurden später mittels Synchronisation durch die Stimmen US-amerikanischer Schauspieler ersetzt, um den Akzent zu beseitigen. Im Gegensatz dazu behielten jedoch die Imperialen, die von Engländern gespielt wurden, ihre Akzente bei. * Bei den in dargestellten Einsatztruppen der Rebellen in der Schlacht von Hoth (Notiz: einige, aber nicht alle) gehörten der Geschichte nach der SpecForce an.), handelte es sich tatsächlich nicht um Schauspieler, sondern um Mitglieder der norwegischen Bergwacht. Für die Unterstützung der Filmarbeiten bedankte sich Lucasfilm mit einer Spende an das norwegische Rote Kreuz. * Die komplette englische Originalbezeichnung dieser Einheit ist „Alliance Special Forces“ (oft Rebel Forces), woraus sich „SpecForce“ (o. SpecForces) ableitet. Diese Abkürzung wurde in Schatten der Erinnerung mit Spezialeinheit übersetzt. In anderen deutschen Quellen ist weiterhin von SpecForce die Rede, eine deutsche Abkürzung der Einheit gibt es nicht bzw. ist dieselbe wie im Original, selbst wenn sie als Abkürzung von „Spezialeinheit der Allianz“ weniger sinnvoll erscheint. Quellen *''Schatten der Erinnerung'' * *''Handbuch der Rebellenallianz'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''Rules of Engagement – The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten Kategorie:Spezialeinheit der Allianz Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Rebellen-Allianz) Kategorie:Legends en:Alliance Special Forces es:Fuerzas Especiales de la Alianza nl:Alliance Special Forces ru:Силы специального назначения Альянса